Baking Cookies
by UZUDAE
Summary: Link and Soren are a happy couple, and always have been. But what happens when Soron decides to mix things up. Maybe he want's to be the seme for once. All I have to say is that bondage, hilarity, and even tree forts will ensue. For shame Soren!


Baking Cookies

--- --- ---

"Ah, Link, that's so good!" Soren exclaimed, feeling himself building or an inevitable climax. As the blonde continued to thrust and grunt lightly he felt his own pleasure building too.

"I'm gonna cum Soren! I don't think I can hold it any longer." The blonde panted.

"I know! Me too Link!" Soren cried as he felt a powerful orgasm completely engulf his body.

--- --- ---

_And that's about when it hit me, I had no idea what Link was talking about. I've never had to "hold it" ever before. I guess I never thought about how much restraint a seme must have. I've always been the uke so I- oh, you know what that means, right? _

_Uke? You've heard the term, right? Do you know what a seme is? Alright then, that's good. If you didn't know that I'd be a little curious why you're even reading this._

_So back to what I was saying, restraint. I've never had to restrain myself, I just sort of let Link do his thing. I've always, y'know, cum, so I guess he was doing a good job. I couldn't help but wonder though- what is it like, being the seme? Link was my first, so I've never tried it._

_I'll bet it must be lots of fun!_

--- --- ---

"So Snake, I was just wondering but- do you have any…rope?" Soren asked, hoping he wasn't blushing as much as he knew that he was.

"Rope for what? Building something?" The man asked as he folded another of his tee shirts. The young sage had bumped into him as he was walking up from the laundry room. Placing the white v neck shirt into it's proper drawer, he gave the red eyed boy a curious stare.

"Um, well I was-"

"Are you and your boyfriend gonna make a tree fort!? I love tree forts! I remember when I was your age I would make tree forts all the time." The scruffy brunette babbled, rubbing his stubble and thinking back to a simpler time.

"No, me and Link are_ not _building a tree fort Snake. Wait, we're both eighteen! You were still building tree forts when you were eighteen?" The black haired boy asked, questioning the mercenaries sanity.

"Sure, that's perfectly natural."

"No, it's not! That's weird, that's _really_ weird."

"Hey baby, I'm back!" Samus exclaimed, walking into the apartment she shared with her boyfriend. Prancing over to the large man, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before turning her attention to her guest.

"Oh Soren's here too! How are ya' kiddo?" The woman asked. Scooping the scrawny boy up, she wrapped him in warm and uncomfortably tight hug. Due to his height the poor teen's face ended up being crushed between the well endowed blonde's cleavage.

"Ish nice twoo schee you twoo Samus." Soren tried to say from in between her breasts. _Air Samus! Air! I need air!!_ His head screamed.

"Okay Sam, let the poor kid go. You're gonna kill him! And besides, he's not interested, he only likes dudes. Right Soren?"

"Affirmative." Soren replied, sucking in the oxygen around him in deep breaths.

"I dunno, I'm pretty sure I could turn him straight." The blonde argued, casting the poor red eyed boy a seductive look. "How about it stud? How about you and me head back into the bedroom?" The woman cooed, trying her best to act sexy.

"Sorry, but I think I'll have to pass." Soren replied politely, chuckling to himself. With a sigh Samus dropped her act and turned to her lover, looking slightly disappointed.

"Yeah guess you're right, he's gayer than disco." She laughed as she gestured over her shoulder at the confused raven head.

"So Soren, what did you need the rope for?" Snake asked, trying to return to where the conversation had been earlier.

"Um well, I was gonna…" The red eyed youth could feel the blush returning to his face. "Y'know what? Never mind. I'm sure that I can just go out and buy some or something. Sorry to waste your time." Apologizing Soren tried to make his way out of the apartment as fast as he could before being stopped by Samus.

"Rope? You came here to borrow rope? What were you going to do with-" Immediately the woman's eyes narrowed, and an all knowing smile spread across her lips.

"Oh you wanted rope for _that_!" Samus exclaimed, titillated by the images her imagination was cooking up.

"What's _that_?" Snake asked, still in the dark. "Oh, wait you don't mean!? Oh god, oh man! No! Oh no! I'm leaving, I'm out. I'm accepting, we're friends Soren, but I'm leaving!" Snake exclaimed, running for the bedroom. As soon as they heard the door shut, the blonde woman turned her attention back to Soren.

"So….rope? I didn't finger you for that type."

"I'm…I'm not really into that sort of thing I just-"

"Was it Link's idea? Cause I would _definitely_ finger him as being that type." Samus mused, enjoying herself far too much.

"No it's not for Link either I just- here, you'll understand this. Have you ever wondered what it's like to, well, be the 'guy' in bed?" Soren asked, growing progressively more uncomfortable as the woman kept talking.

"Wondered what it's like to be the guy? You mean like- oh, I get it! You've never fucked Link, he's fucked you!" Samus blurted. The poor black haired boy nearly fell out of the chair he'd been sitting in from shock.

"Well, I guess that's one way to say it." Soren mumbled quietly.

"You don't think he'd be willing to switch?" The woman asked, a tinge of concern in her voice.

"I…I don't know if he'd be willing. But I'm too nervous to ask."

"So you're just gonna do it? Whether he wants to or not?"

"Well if you say it like that, now it sounds bad." Soren answered, suddenly ashamed for even considering forcing his lover into anything.

"I like your style Soren! Sounds like a great plan. I'm just glad that you told me what the rope was for. Normal rope would chafe, you could've hurt Link." The woman said, a much gentler smile on her face now.

"But, you don't think that I'm a bad person?" The red eyed boy asked.

"Not at all, if you love each other I don't think he'd have a _big _problem with it. I should teach you some knots too! There's this one I use on Snake all the time, it works like a charm."

--- --- ---

Feeling Link's tongue gently snake it's way between his lips, Soren mewled quietly as he massaged his lover's tongue back. Completely absorbed in their passionate kiss Soren barely noticed Link unbuttoning the blue dress shirt he was wearing. Still focusing his attention on kissing the blonde back, Soren slowly reached his hand up Link's shirt, lightly caressing his chest.

_He's being way more forward than he usually is. I wonder what that's all about?_ Link thought to himself. Then without warning Soren broke away from their kiss. Pausing for a moment awkwardly, he stopped to think. _What would Link usually do now? I'm the seme, so I feel like I should do something now…._

Going with his gut instinct Soren leaned over kissed Link on his collarbone, and with his other hand began to explore his lovers backside through his jeans.

"Soren, what are you doing?" The blonde asked, blushing and wincing slightly.

"You don't like it?" The black haired teen asked, pulling Link's shirt over his head. The blonde simply stared at his uke, dumbstruck. Soren had _never _done this before. He'd never been so, so…_aggressive_. Licking Link on his left nipple and massaging the boy's backside with his hands, Soren glanced over at the pillow up against the headrest. _Soon, the ropes under there, the knot is already tied…soon._

"It's not that I don't like it, I just…you're being so forward all of a sudden!" Link exclaimed, running his hands through his lovers hair and shuddering at the simple pleasure his touches brought.

"Hey Link, could you turn around?" Soren inquired innocently, staring up at Link sweetly.

"Um, I… yeah, sure. Here, like this?" Link asked, pivoting on his knees so that he was sitting facing away from Soren, and facing away from the headrest. Reaching under the pillow, the red eyed boy turned to give the blonde a cautious look.

"No peeking now, you promise? And put your hands behind your back, like you're hiding something." Soren ordered, his hands brushing against the red silk ropes Samus had let him borrow.

"Alright, alright. No peeking. Why do I have to put my hands behind my-" The blonde was cut off as Soren slipped both his wrists into the red rope. Before Link even had a chance to fight back the raven head grabbed both ends of the knot and pulled the silk tight.

"Soren what the hell are you-" Link tried to exclaim before his lover shushed him by pressing a finger to his quivering lips.

"I'm gonna be seme tonight Link." The blonde gasped at the declaration and tried futilely to fight against the tight knot around his wrists, which were firmly secured behind his back.

"Wait Soren, wait! Can we talk about this!?" Link pleaded struggling against his ropes. He could feel the boy clutching at his jeans, and quickly felt them being pulled away, leaving him naked. The sudden jerking of his trousers made the boy collapse face first, and landed lying face down on the sheets. Staring at his lover for a moment, Soren took in how beautiful the blonde was. _So this…this is how he feels? I feel so powerful, this is exciting!_

"Nope, we can't!" The red eyed boy bubbled, smiling. Fighting his bondage for a moment the blonde went slack, realizing the hopelessness of his situation. _No point fighting it, he's gonna do it whether I want to or not. But why? Why am I…not so scared? Am I actually…_

_Excited?_

Grabbing both of Links cheeks in his hands, Soren raised the teens bottom so that it was up in the air, with his face still buried in the sheets. Now on his knees again, Link felt a fresh wave of embarrassment and shame spread over him.

"I'm so embarrassed." The blonde muttered.

"Don't be, you look beautiful. And you're not fighting back anymore, does that mean you're enjoying yourself?" Soren asked, caressing his lover's bare ass. Hard as he tried, he couldn't fight off the wide grin spreading on his face.

"No…I'm, I'm not! Don't be a jerk!" Link pouted, turning his head to the side so his face wasn't buried in the blanket on the bed.

"Really? Cause you're still hard?" Soren pointed out, glancing down between his lover's legs

"That's no fair, I can't help- What are you doing!?!" Link exclaimed as he felt the tip of Soren's member press against his opening lightly.

"I was… I was gonna have sex with you?" Soren replied, slightly puzzled.

"You didn't lube up, or anything! Are you crazy!?" Link yelled, still embarrassed at the ridiculous position he was in.

"Oh, okay! Sorry, totally forgot!" Soren chirped, running to the bedside table to fetch some lubricant. After a few moments of application, he was ready to go again.

"You're sure that you're okay?" Soren asked, poised at Link's hole once again.

"Yeah I…I'm ready. Be gentle?" Link begged, a tinge of fear in his voice. Bending over Soren gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry Link, it feels great." Soren assured. Pressing his penis against the blondes opening, he gently eased the head in. Gasping Link's hands writhed and flexed in their silky prison. The boy immediately clamped his eye's shut and winced.

"Ah, that, that! Ahhh!" Link cried as he felt Soren slowly slide the rest of himself inside.

"Did I hurt you?" The red eyed boy asked, concerned.

"No, no I'm okay." He sighed, his hands relaxing again.

_So warm, and hot…this is what it feels like? This is amazing! I've never felt this before!_ Soren raved, amazed at the sensation he was feeling. Gingerly the teen began to thrust, making sure to go slowly so Link could get accustomed to it.

As the slow rhythm started and the pain began to subside, Link felt a strange sensation he'd never felt before. It was as if Soren's dick were rubbing against something deep inside him, and each time it sent arrows of pleasure all through him. As shameful as it made him feel, the blonde found himself unable to hold back gasps and mewls of delight.

"Enjoying yourself already? I'm not even moving that fast Link." Soren teased, panting slightly himself, the feeling was amazing, but the black haired boy tried his hardest not to give in. _I've go to make him enjoy it. I want him to enjoy it!_

"It's, it's so- ahh! Soren that's so good! Just like that Soren, please!" Linked begged, shaking and moaning in delight. His blonde hair tossing as he trembled in sheer ecstasy. Nodding his head Soren picked up the speed and, bending over slightly, began to massage his lovers chest. Craving even more contact with his new uke, Soren leaned his face close to Link's and nibbled on the boy's earlobe.

Now moaning and panting even louder, Link responded to every thrust and movement from Soren with as gasp of delight. His body now jerking and jumping at the slightest of contact. Feeling his knee's growing weak from the strain the pleasure was putting on him, Link collapsed and laid down with his stomach on the bed.

"Are you close Link?" Soren asked, now thrusting even harder. His own breathing was equally as sporadic as his lovers and intermingled with grunts of pleasure. He could feel himself nearing an orgasm, and hard as he tried, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Yeah Soren! Yeah, I think- Oh god!" Link exclaimed amazed now at the combined feeling of his lover's movements and the friction of his own penis against the beds sheets.

"I can't keep this up much longer." Soren admitted, feeling himself nearing the point of no return. Figuring there was nothing to lose, the red eyed teen began to thrust with even more intensity.

"I'm gonna cum Soren! Oh god, oh god! I'm gonna cum!" Link cried as he felt himself release. Gasping and writhing on the bed he felt wave after wave of mind blowing contractions ripple through his body as his seed continued to shoot out, covering him and the blankets. After a few more thrust Soren cried out too and Link felt his lovers hot seed shoot out inside of him.

Collapsing on top of the blonde, Soren panted harshly into Link's sweaty back. As the two came down from their afterglow, they relished the silent comfort that had evolved in the past few moments. After a few more seconds, and once he'd gained his breath, Soren rolled his lover over so that they were both on their sides, facing each other. Still bound in his ropes, Link stared lovingly into Soren's eyes.

"Did you like it?" Link asked, blushing slightly.

"That's my line." Soren answered, hugging the blonde to his chest.

"That was incredible, it was the best feeling that I ever-"

"I told you, didn't I?" Soren asked, reflecting on his own experience. _How incredible, I wouldn't mind doing that more often. I'm glad I made him feel good, I've never felt like this. It's like, like I'm satisfied, but because he's satisfied. I like this!_

"Hey Soren…" Link started.

"Yes my love?"

"Can we do it again? But this time without the ropes? And I wanna see your face this time when you do it!" Link demanded, smiling. His bright blue eye's glistening with passion.

"Sure, of course we can. But there is a little problem I think. Samus never told me how to untie that knot." Soren stated, apologetically. As he glanced over his lovers bare hip at the menacing knot, he couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh.

"Wha!?"

The End


End file.
